


Gentle Touch

by SugarStarWitchling



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarStarWitchling/pseuds/SugarStarWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fafnir's arm has been marked and Flavio can't help but worry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything here but I really love Etrian Odyssey so I figured why not start off with one of my favorite pairings?

It was late back at Flaus Inn. After a long day of exploring the labyrinth, Flavio was relaxing in his room, or at least trying to. His mind was racing with thoughts of recent events. He and Fafnir had only recently arrived in High Lagaard after a month long journey and already so much has happened. Meeting Arianna, Bertrand and Chloe, forming their guild and beginning their exploration of the labyrinth. Flavio sighed, and of course what had happened to his best friend. He had hoped to never see Fafnir transform ever again. Ever since the incident when they were kids he was afraid that it would happen again, and this time it had left a mark. Fafnir’s right arm was now twisted into a claw, even when not transformed, it stayed in its inhuman form.

Thinking too much about it made Flavio restless. He got up from his bed and stretched quickly before walking out of his room and down the hall. He hoped Fafnir wasn’t busy, it wasn’t uncommon for one of their guildmates to stop by his room at night. For being pretty deadpan most of the time, he was incredibly likeable, a trait Flavio found himself jealous of.

When he arrived in front of his friend’s door, Flavio knocked quickly and waited for a reply. He heard the door click and open to reveal Fafnir standing there with a slightly curious expression. He cracked a small, friendly smile when he saw Flavio and motioned for him to come in. They both sat on Fafnir’s bed in silence for a few moments before Flavio finally spoke up.

“How’s the arm?”

Fafnir shifted and held it out for Flavio to see. Dark and sharp, looking more like hard metal than skin, it pained the survivalist to look at this strange thing that had become part of his friend. Fafnir noticed the concern on his friend’s face and uttered “It’s fine, doesn’t hurt at all.” 

While he appreciated his friend’s words, Flavio couldn’t help reaching out and holding the claw that was once Fafnir’s hand. It felt so different now, rough and jagged. The pointed claws that used to be fingers scratched against Flavio’s own hand as he touched them. But what he didn’t expect was the warmth he felt from it. A feeling easily recognizable as body heat, proof that blood was flowing to it and that its owner was alive. Flavio couldn’t help letting a few tears drop from his lashes and onto his friend’s hand.

“Flavio…?”

“I’m sorry” the survivalist choked out “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, I promised myself I would but I just...I just stood there. I couldn’t do anything.” Flavio didn’t feel Fafnir’s hand move from his grasp until it was resting against his face. A clawed finger wiped away his tears and stroked his cheek. It was incredibly gentle and careful. Flavio looked up at Fafnir and saw a soft expression on his friend’s face.

“This isn’t your fault Flavio” Fafnir said softly.

Flavio’s breath hitched as he tried to choke back more tears. Why was he crying? He had to be strong for Fafnir, he had to… “I wasn’t good enough...to protect you Fafnir. E-even though you’re so important to me--” Before he could finish his thought, Flavio was pulled into a tight embrace. Fafnir had his arm around Favio’s back and his claw hand was gently stroking the survivalist’s dark hair.

“You’re always enough” he said calmly “You will always be enough.”

The two of them stayed that way for a little while until Flavio eventually drifted off to sleep. Feeling the steady rise and fall of his friend’s chest against his own, Fafnir continued to hold him close. Eventually, he planted a small kiss on Flavio’s forehead before laying him down and falling asleep himself.


End file.
